


Не моя остановка

by Yodzun



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 22:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16273679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yodzun/pseuds/Yodzun
Summary: написано на коленке; серия, когда Шон Мерфи вышел не на той остановке.





	Не моя остановка

**Author's Note:**

> написано для челленджа Артллоуин, тема: чувак, где твоя тень? (все про тени)

Автобус довольно быстро скрылся из виду, оставляя Шона в полном одиночестве. Он, паникуя, бросился сначала в одну сторону, потом в другую, но в итоге остался топтаться на месте. Он остался совершенно один в незнакомом месте.  
\- Не моя остановка. Не моя остановка.. – твердил он сам себе, прижимая и теребя сумку. Его окружала пустынная улица с тусклыми желтыми фонарями – ни прохожего, ни автомобиля. Он остановился и попытался успокоиться, как советовал доктор Глассман.  
\- Я проехал свою остановку.  
Его голос утонул в необычно громко звенящем шелесте листьев. Их кружевная тень лежала у самых ног. Шон уставился на нее, как тонущий цепляется за спасательный круг.  
\- Проехал свою остановку. Моя остановка была раньше. Я могу дойти до нее. Я могу.  
Он сделал шаг. Листья одобрительно зашелестели в ответ.  
\- Автобус приехал отсюда. Мне нужно в эту сторону. Был поворот. Автобус повернул, когда я вспомнил, что проехал свою остановку. Был поворот.  
Доктор Мерфи чересчур уверенно шагал по дороге вдоль фонарей. Вся другая сторона проезжей части утонула во мраке, поэтому он держался световых пятен. Собственная тень единственная сопровождала его на этом пути, то растворяясь впереди, то рождаясь сзади. Шон свернул на единственном повороте и направился вдоль ограждений и закрытых прилавков.  
\- За полторы минуты до поворота был светофор, - сообщил он и практически сразу уперся в перекресток. Равнодушный оранжевый свет мигал в середине дороги, окрашивая тени в какой-то грязный и неприятный цвет. Шон остановился, глядя на него.  
\- Слишком рано. Автобус шел со скоростью 50 километров в час. До светофора было не меньше полутора...  
Он вдруг замолчал, заметив на земле стрелку. Это тень от указателя падала на асфальт, то и дело заливаясь оранжевым, как молодая девушка - румянцем. Стрелка указывала вперед. Мерфи пошел. Четко через рассчитанное им расстояние оказался еще один перекресток с уже работающим светофором. Мимо проехала одинокая машина.  
\- Светофор. Я был прав.  
Шон пошел дальше гораздо бодрее, пока впереди не оборвалась цепочка фонарей. Он приостановился в последнем световом пятне перед затянувшей дорогу темнотой. Глупо было сейчас бояться, но руки вновь выдали нарастающую панику. Шон бессознательно попытался прикрыть голову и нырнул в темноту.  
\- Не моя остановка.  
Он двинулся вперед, озираясь по сторонам. Теневые пятна ему нравились больше, чем сплошная чернота. Двадцать метров до поворота оказались слишком долгими. Мерфи все больше терялся и паниковал. Уверенность утекала, как вода сквозь пальцы. Здесь, в окружающей тьме, он перестал "видеть" путь автобуса.  
Он прошел поворот и вдруг увидел впереди световое пятно - один холодный белый фонарь освещения остановки и маленькую теплую желтую лампу на знакомом доме. Он почти пришел!  
\- Моя остановка!  
Слишком перепуганный возглас. Доктор Глассман очень расстроился бы, если б услышал или застал Шона в таком состоянии. Но ничего, все почти закончилось. Он справился и нашел дорогу.  
\- Моя остановка, - уже более облегченно сказал себе Мерфи, останавливаясь у люминесцентной лампы остановки. На дорогу легла его четкая тень, одобряя и вознаграждая этот сложный переход. Шон с благодарностью посмотрел на нее и, уже привычно и понятно, не оглядываясь, отправился домой.


End file.
